Crimson
by sweetbrunette67
Summary: Everyone believes Bella is dead and there is no possible way to saveher after the fight with the newborns, so she is left alone. What happens when a new coven of vampires find her and change her,will she run off to Edward now that she is a vampire? R
1. Chapter 1

After Eclipse

Just a little something I wanted to

Put together.

The fight with the newborns hasn't happened yet. It will, but I will not go in to a lot of details about it.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all except for the Stones.

Crimson 

Chapter 1

"Mmm." Edward moaned, rubbing his nose gently up and down my jaw line. We were lying in my bed, Charlie was sleeping. He hadn't really acknowledged me lately, he was hideously disappointed when Edward and I told him we were to be married. I looked at the ring on my finger, Edwards mother's ring, and sighed.

"Edward." I said quietly.

"Yes?" He asked, pressing his lips to my neck. He kissed my throat and I winced. He pulled away, "What is it?"

"Edward, I would really appreciate it if you didn't… do that to me when I am trying to have a serious conversation with you." I said, my eyes closed. When I opened them again, he was sitting up straight, Indian style, looking at me.

"I'm all yours." He said evenly.

I hesitated, and then took his cold, stone hard hand in mine. "I think—I think that maybe we should put the wedding on hold." I say slowly, watching his face. His eyes never wavered and he masked his face expertly.

"Bella, where is this leading?" He asked finally, his voice quiet. I immediately felt horrible for where I was going with this conversation.

"I… I need to figure some things out." I said, dropping my eyes. I looked out the window, I didn't need to be able to read minds like Edward to know what he was thinking.

"Figure out what, Bella?" He asked, though I know he knew what was coming. I squeezed his hand and looked at him again. "Look, if you need more time, love, we can wait, I don't mind. Or if you don't want it to be big, I'll talk to Alice. Bella, we could go to Vegas-"

"Edward." I said, stopping him. "I need to figure things out with Jake." I said. He stared at me, his face unshielded for only a moment, but I could see the pain flash through his eyes. I instantly regretted it. Everything. I shouldn't have said anything. A single tear ran down my face as I stared into his liquid topaz eyes. His cold hand wiped the tear away and I bit my lip.

"Bella, aren't I enough for you? Am I not good enough?"

"Oh, Edward! No, don't say that! Of course you are! You are way more than I deserve!" I said, horrified by how I made him think. "And that's partly why I need to think." I said, my voice growing quiet. "I don't know what you see in me, Edward. I'm just an average girl, contrary to what you might like to think. I love you, Edward, with all my heart I love you. You are everything to me, but it's hard for me."

Edward was silent, and I sat there, my eyes closed tight and my free arm wrapped around my knees. After five silent minutes, the longest five minutes of my life, I broke down sobbing. Edward was taken aback.

"Edward, oh, Edward!" I said. "You must think I'm a horrible person! I can't believe I said that! Edward forgive me." I pleaded. His arms were instantly around me, pulling me to his lap.

"Bella, I would never think you are a horrible person. Never. I'll wait for you, love, I will. You go figure things out with Jacob, and I'll be here. I'll wait forever." I could hear him smile softly.

"Oh, Edward I don't deserve this!" I said, closing my eyes. He laid me down on the bed beside him with his arms still wrapped around me.

"Go to sleep, Bella." He hushed.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"I'll still be here in the morning, sweetheart. You don't have to worry about that." And then he started to hum a lullaby. My lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's another update before I go to bed. ENJOY! R&R**

I awoke in his arms, just like he promised me. My face was pressed against his chest and I looked up to kiss his neck.

"Morning." I said, my eyes half closed.

"Good morning, Bella." He said, smiling slightly. I slowly rolled out of his arms and off the bed, stretching.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked him, running my hands through my hair.

Edward looked at me, "You are going to speak to Jacob." He said.

My eyes shot open. "No, Edward. I want to spend the day with you." I pleaded with my eyes. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist.

"Bella, I will wait for years if I have to, as I told you, but I don't _want_ to." He said, grinning that half-crooked grin that I love so much. I met his lips and then sighed as he let go of me and walked towards my window.

"Don't be long." He whispered before jumping out of it.

I slowly changed into my tight dark jeans and slipped on a white wife beater. I searched my drawer for my red zip-up and then went to wash up.

After a quick breakfast consisting of cereal, I walked outside to my truck and sighed before starting the ignition. My truck roared to life and I made my way to La Push.

I pulled up into the Black house driveway and almost expected Jacob to open the front door at the sound of my approaching truck, but I knew he'd be sleeping. He missed a lot of that lately, being a werewolf, always scouring the forest for enemies with his pack and their leader, Sam Ulley.

I walked up the porch and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A rough voice called, which I knew belonged to Billy, Jake's father.

"Morning Billy, is Jacob awake?" I asked as I walked into their tiny front room.

"I'm not sure, Bells, why don't you go find out?" He asked, smiling lightly.

I nodded and walked into Jacob's room without knocking. He was sprawled across the bed that took up most of the room but still wasn't big enough for his 6'4" frame.

I sat down on the bed beside him and placed my hand on his back. I jumped at how warm it was, not quite used to his abnormally high temperature. He was like fire, while Edward was like ice. _Stop comparing them_, I told myself roughly.

"Jake?" I asked quietly, placing my hand on his back again. I rubbed his back, "Jake?" I called a little louder.

"Wmmm." He mumbled. He turned around to face me and then grinned widely as he saw me. "Bella!" He cried, pulling my down and hugging me tightly.

"Can't – breathe!" I complained, but he just howled with laughter when he let me free.

"Ah, Bells, it's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting up.

"Jacob, you haven't been returning my calls." I said quietly, not answering his question. I adverted his gaze, "I've been trying to get in touch with you for days now, weeks." I closed my eyes and played with my ring, turning it around over and over on my finger. When I opened my eyes, he was watching me, watching my hands. I quickly stopped what I was doing and put my hands in my lap.

"I've… been away." He said unhelpfully.

"Jake, I know, but why? Where?" I asked, looking at him. "I was worried you were mad at me. I was worried that you wouldn't want to see me again." I added quietly, looking into his eyes.

"Bella, I'll always want to see you." He said, taking my right hand. "Besides, I owe you my life long servitude." He added, grinning.

I smacked his chest playfully and stood up. "Get up, sleepy head. We're going to the beach." I stated matter-of-factly.


	3. Chapter 3

At the beach, we strolled along the shore until we came to the fallen tree

At the beach, we strolled along the shore until we came to the fallen tree. Our tree. He took my hand as we walked, and didn't let go once we sat down.

"So, Bells. How are you?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, Jake. How are _you_?" I asked, "You haven't answered my question. Where were you?"

"I told you I was away." He said, looking away from me. "I—I got the wedding invitation in the mail. I left." He shrugged, but I saw him close his eyes momentarily.

"I told Edward to wait." I said quietly, searching his face.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"I told Edward I needed to figure some things out. He said he'd wait." I said, and rolled my eyes at the grin on Jacob's face.

"To figure out if you really want to be with the bloodsucker, brilliant. I'm back in the game!" He roared of laughter and birds scattered from the tops of trees in the forest to the left. Then he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me fiercely. At first, I was mortified, but then I closed my eyes let him have me. Finally, I pulled away, gasping for air.

"Damnit Jake!" I gasp, "Why did you do that?" I asked, not even remotely angry.

"I'm trying to help you change your mind." He answered smugly.

I just laughed and shook my hair out. I caught him eyeing me and I winked.

"Listen, Bella." Jacob said, taking my small hand in his two enormous ones. "I love you. I always will, but I don't know if I could live my life with you knowing that I messed up what you have with Edward. As much as I hate to say it, you love him, and he loves you."

"But I love you too, Jake." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I know you do, Bella." He said, kissing the top of my head. "But I could not live with myself if you were unhappy."

I sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be fair to burden him with the hurt that I would obtain once I left Edward.

"So you want me to marry Edward?" I asked, my voice hardly louder than a whisper.

When he chuckled I felt his chest rumbled beneath me. "No, I don't want you to marry him, but it's not about me, Bella. It's about you. I want you to be happy, so if you are going to be happy with Edward, than I think you should go back to him." He said sadly.

"Jake, I can't believe you said that. That's not like you at all."

"I know," He said, smiling, "You've changed me in more ways than you know, Bella."

"I wish it could be like this forever." I said, tightening to hold on him. "Loving you, loving Edward, you both loving me back. I feel selfish though." I sighed.

"You know it can't be like that Bella. You are going to have to choose one of us sooner or later." Jacob said, standing up with me in his arms. He put me down gently and we started walking back the way we came. When we got to his house, he opened the door of my truck for me and I got in. I closed the door but leaned out the open window to say goodbye.

"You better return my calls now, Jake, I know you're home." I said, smiling.

"Of course I will." He said, and then he bent down to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"Jake…"

"Relax Bella, it was just a kiss!" He said, laughing. I rolled my eyes and started the engine. Jacob backed off as it roared to life.

"Come back tomorrow." He called out.

"Maybe, we'll see." I grinned, and then I was off.

I drove to the Cullen house, wanting to see Edward. I don't even know why I told him I wanted to hold the wedding. It only hurt him. It only hurt Jacob to think that he could be with me now, when I knew that it was Edward that I wanted.

As I pulled up the road and into the driveway, Alice appeared, and followed by Edward. She must have seen me coming. She waved as I got out of my truck. She danced toward me and planted a kiss on both of my cheeks.

"I knew you'd come visit me! We're going hunting soon, so it's good to say goodbye." Alice said happily.

"Alice, you won't be gone long though, right?" I asked, walking towards Edward.

Alice looked at Edward and them smiled, "Of course not, we'll be back Sunday sometime. That's only two days, nothing long."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as we reached him. I pressed my lips to his neck and kissed him. He put his arms on my waist and held me close. "Mmm." I said, nuzzling my face into his chest.

As he kissed my head, I could feel the smile playing on his lips. "Let's go to Port Angeles," He murmured into my hair.

I looked up at him, "Why would we go there?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm going to take you to dinner." He smiled.

"Oh, no Edward. It's okay, I just want to be with you." I said, "Besides, I'm not hungry," I lied.

"Bella, I just heard your stomach growl." He laughed. "C'mon, let's go." He said, turning me around and heading towards the garage, his hand still on my waist. He opened the passenger side door for me and was in the drivers seat before I could get my seatbelt on. I sighed, fantasizing about the day when I would have the supernatural speed that comes with being a vampire.

"So, how was your day?" He asked, trying to make a casual conversation without seeming to want to know what happened with Jacob.

"It was fun. I didn't remember how much I enjoyed spending the day in La Push." I said, looking at him. He took my hand and smiled at me. "Edward, I want to marry you." I said, releasing my breath.

"Oh, Bella." He said, smiling.

"I love Jacob, but he'll always be the brother I never had." I said, lying only slightly. "I think it will be tough on me at first, but Edward, with you, I can get through it."

He gave my hand a small squeeze. "I'll always be there for you, love, there's no need to worry."

"I don't know why I even had to tell you I wanted to hold the wedding, Edward. I always knew, I always knew it was you." I said softly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you by saying I needed to think."

"Bella, don't be sorry. You have a lot on your mind right now. Getting married means more to you than anyone else would know. Firstly, getting married to me, spending eternity together." He looked at me, "But you know, it doesn't have to be eternity. Just as long as you-"

"Edward. Don't even try to change my mind. It's made up. I'm going to be a vampire. And you are going to change me." I said stubbornly.

Edward laughed, "I was merely making a suggestion."

"I know you were, but it's one that I've heard many, _many_ times before and I do not need to hear it again. I _will_ spend eternity with you." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"And you are going to keep up your side of the bargain." I prompted.

Edward sighed, "Yes, I will, Bella. I will be the one to change you."

"And?" I demanded sternly. Edward just shook his head, smiling to himself.

"Yes Bella, I know what you want. Of course. I promised you." He said loyally.

"Well now wait a minute," I said, taking my hand away. "I don't want you to do that if you are only going to because you promised." I said, folding my arms and glaring at him. "I want you to because _you_ want to as well. God this is so stupid, you don't even desire me like that. It's all about the blood. Well, that'll change when I do, won't it?" I said harshly.

Edward winced, "Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He asked.

"I can think of many things," I said quietly.

Edward laughed, "Bella, why do you think I only desire your blood? Of course, it is incredibly appealing to me, you know that, but it's not only your blood that I desire. I want you, Bella. I yearn for you." He said softly, taking my hand again.


	4. Chapter 4

We were in Port Angeles before I knew it, Edward and his extremely fast driving

We were in Port Angeles before I knew it, Edward and his extremely fast driving. After five minutes we were infront of the restaurant that Edward first took me to, a year and a half ago. He opened my car door for me and I stepped out, taking his outstretched hand. Suddenly, I was ravenous.

Edward chuckled, hearing my stomach rumble again, and led me to the doorway. "Table for two." He said, smiling lightly at the waitress before wrapping his arm around my waist. The waitress frowned for a second and then nodded, leading us to a booth in the back, where there was hardly anyone dining.

"What can I get you two to drink?" She asked, looking at Edward for a long time before glancing at me in what I could only think of as disgust.

"Just a Coke, please." Edward said without looking at her.

"Nothing for you, hon?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you." He assured her. The waitress sighed and then walked away. She was back a moment later with my Coke and placed it infront of me. As she walked away, she fumbled and grabbed Edward's shoulder for support.

"Are you alright?" He asked calmly. The waitress nodded and then smiled before squeezing his arm and slowly walking away. Edward sighed as he sat down.

"Someone has a fan." I said, rolling my eyes, trying to mask the jealousy in my tone.

Edward shrugged, "You know I only have eyes for you, Bella." He said, taking my hand in his. He looked into my eyes before playing with my fingers and my ring.

"So why didn't you go hunting with everyone else?" I asked him quietly, loving the way he caressed my hand and twirled the ring around my finger.

"Oh, I wanted to be with you." He answered calmly, flashing me a grin before looking down at my hand again. "Oh, and Alice told Charlie that you'd be sleeping over."

"What? Charlie would never agree with me sleeping over there with you!" I said, my eyes wide. Edward just laughed.

"He thinks I've gone with the rest of them, and Alice is staying behind." He said patiently.

"Oh." I said, frowning.

"What? You don't want to stay with me?" He asked, mock hurt.

I shook my head and smiled, "You know I do, Edward."

He nodded, smiling that cocked grin I love so much and then said, "So, what are you having to eat?"

"I don't want to eat, Edward. It'll only make it harder when I don't _need_ to eat another meal again." I said, thinking about when he changed me into a vampire like himself.

"Bella, don't be daft. It won't make it any harder for you, don't worry." He said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, who knows when your last meal will be? It could be months from now. Years, even…"

"Edward!" I cried, horrified at the thought. "I'm going to be nineteen soon! I don't want to get any older!" I said, my eyes watering. "I'm already eighteen, and you never will be." I said so quietly.

"A year or two doesn't matter to me, love. Look at Carlisle and Esme. She's five years older than him but he doesn't mind. That's not what matters to them." Edward said, leaning across the table to wipe my tears away.

"Have you decided what I can get you to eat, hon?" The waitress asked, a little hesitation in her voice. I noticed another button of her shirt was undone and I shook my head fiercely, almost growling.

Edward chuckled at that and I crossed my arms. "Perhaps just a plate of pasta with," He looked at me, "Bolognese sauce."

The waitress nodded, "And for you? I'm sure I have something that will please you. Whatever you want," She added, her voice just above a whisper. She leaned down to be level with Edward. My jaw dropped and I hastily snapped it shut. Edward just looked at the waitress in the eyes and said, smiling, "I'm sure you do, but I'm not hungry."

The waitress stood up and nodded without a smile.

"Bella." Edward called softly. I ignored him childishly. "You can't honestly be mad at me."

I glared at him, my arms still crossed protectively infront of my chest. "I suppose it's not your fault." I said quietly, "You can't help but be perfect and good looking." I mumbled.

I watched the corners of his mouth twitch upwards, forcing back a smile.

"And I don't need to be able to read minds like you, Edward, to know what she was thinking." I said, biting my lip, not caring if it caused me pain. "She thinks you're gorgeous, and I'm just some girl. Not even pretty. She doesn't see what you see in me, and quite frankly, neither do I." I whispered.

Edward held out his hands across the table, and I slowly put mine in his. "Bella, it doesn't matter what she thinks, it's not about her." He said as his cold hands enclosed mine. "And she's wrong. You are gorgeous. You're the only one for me."

"Coming from anyone else, that would sound amazingly corny," I said, grinning, "but from you, it sounds perfect."

"Well, I hope you won't hear it from anyone else," He said, "But now I know I shouldn't worry about it, if it sounds corny."

"Only coming from someone else," I reminded him. The waitress arrived and then pulled at face as she saw my hands in his. I tried to pull them away but his grip on my hands was strong. She put the plate of food to my side and rushed away.

"I will have to use my hands to eat sometime, Edward." I laughed, finally breaking free. After five minutes of silence because Edward let me eat and knew I was starving, I asked, "Did you send Jacob a wedding invitation?"


End file.
